Anyways
by PiggyQueen17
Summary: Sting just joined Fairy Tail and found someone that could meet his intensity and ironic sense of humor, but he doesn't realize that since he is a dragon slayer he is forced to go into heat. -Weird POVs so i warn thee, i make this story because i lost a game of blackjack-
1. Chapter 1

Anyways...

;3

Chapter 1.  
Its was a rather normal day in Fiore, Fairy Tail was beginning to return to normal since the Grand Magic Games had finished with Fairy Tail on top. It was about 7 at night and starting to get dark. I was sitting alone at the bar while everyone celebrated, i was still sad that i didnt get to participate even though i am way stronger than Erza and maybe even Laxus. I even had to put on my hood to hide my hair when it had turned a shade of envious green. With everyone back in the guild enjoying the glory first place had brought them, alcohol made its way around the building.

The whole guild had completely forgotten about me, mainly because they all knew that bothering me was a bad idea. I didnt like to talk to others and i hated when the 'men' of the guild as Elfman would put it, tried to stare at my exposed skin. Every man in the guild had tried to date me but none ever enticed me enough to try. Since the magic games ended, I stared to think that it would be nice to have someone next to me at night.

Even though finding a soul mate wasn't the reason why I joined Fairy Tail I never actually met anyone that made me feel happy to be alive. Little did I realize that he would be walking through the doors of the guild as an ex-sabertooth member and forcing his love down my throat.

_Hey thats me!_

_Sting shut up you're ruining the moment i have created._

_Sorry Beautiful *kisses my cheek*_

_Ok I forgive you. Anyways..._

Suddenly the doors of the guild bursted open and there they were Sting, Rouge, Fro and Lector no longer yielding the Sabertooth emblem on their bodies. Everyone had quieted down as they all glared at the long time rivals. Sting was the first to move inside the guild heading straight for the 3rd or is it 6th master? I was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but i had quickly figured it out, Mirajane was already walking towards Sting and placing our insignia on his arm before heading to the other former Sabertooth members. Unfortunatly this story isnt about them or Fairy Tail its about me and you may be wondering who exactly am I? Well i tell you. My name is Ivanka Dreamlander and i recently joined the guild but just telling you my name doesnt exactly help that much so i give you a little taste of who i was before joining this amazing guild and all that is going to go wrong with my life.

_Im whats wrong with your life!_

_I mean that you changed my life stupid._

_Ohhhh..._

It all started when i was 8 and my younger brother was 6. We lived in a dark guild called Void, sadly we had no clue it was a dark guild at the time. We each possessed the same type of magic, emotion magic, magic that changes based on what you feel in your heart. Its extremely rare and is almost considered a lost magic. For instance fire magic requires me to be angry and water magic requires be to be sad and there are a million different possibilities to mix emotions together.

Anyways we were trained to be the very best and hold our own against S-class mages. We were the best in the guild, but i eventually figured out we had been helping them kill people and commit horrible crimes. But even after i had learned this they wouldn't let me stop. After being in that guild for about 9 years they had forced me to do the impossible, leave and they would kill my brother or stay and they would set my brother free but i could never see him again. I decided to stay, but they didn't let my brother go they were keeping him secretly to torture him. When i found out i ended up destroying the whole guild, but it was too late for my brother. Until now i would of never been able to talk about this subject but Stingy makes me feel so happy. Opps did i just say that?

_Yes you did my lovely you did just say that._

_Shut up Sting this is my story and im going to tell it the way I want to!_

_*Sting snorts*_

So back to the main topic, after leaving Void in rubble I decided to bury my brother where the guild stood before leaving. With the past behind me i looked for a better future I decided to come here a few months before meeting Sting. It had took me about a months to reach Magnolia, i had run out of money and i hadn't eaten for about a week.

When i reached the guild Natsu and Gray were the first people i had met. The whole guild had welcomed me with open arms. I was so hungry i didnt even notice what i had looked like. A few stared at me because they didn't know i could use magic when i came. At the time i was wearing a short red skirt and light grey button up blouse with the bottom two buttons undone and a cloak the void had given me that helped conceal my identity.

_You wore that when you got here? That's sexy i wish i was there_

_Sting! Shut Up or I'll hit you._

_Aww your hair is pink does that mean you're mad? I remember when we first fought you used that color. Aww you should tell them about our first fight not this random boring stuff._

_*Ivanka smacked Sting in the head*_

_Ouck Ivanka that left a mark_

_I guess that is a good story, but you basically raped me that night. Anyway i guess nothing else interesting with me and the guild until you came._

_Yea Natsu-san told me that whenever you were in the guild you drank by yourself and then left out for S-class missions all alone._

_I'm going to go punch Natsu you finished the story Stingy._

_*Ivanka gets up and heads straight for Natsu*_

_So every day after i joined, i would walk into the guild and always glance at Ivanka. I didn't realize it at the time but she was looking back at me. I thought she was so pretty but Natsu said she didn't like talking to other guys except Master Makarov._

_So anyway like my girl over there said i basically raped her after about a week after we met, but ill start with when i decided to go talk to her._

_You hit him sweety thats my girl... I love her_

_*Stingy sighs as he walks over and gives Ivanka a kiss*_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Stingy once your finished with your story about us we can leave and go back to my place._

_*Ivanka kissed Sting on the cheek*_

_Ok cool ill start with that morning..._

"Are you sure they would let us into there guild even after what has happened Sting?" Rogue asked inquisitively. "Why wouldn't they? I mean we are two dragon slayers after all" I smiled warmly as he picked up Lector and smiled hugging him tightly. Lately I had been very clingy to him as well as Rogue and Fro. I wasn't sure why but I wanted someone that I could hug all the time.

The dragon duo we just outside the guild's property entrance. "Hey Sting-kun are you alright i mean you have been pretty weird or is it just the 'dragon hormones'?" Lector pulled away from me. "Dragon hormones?" I was confused. "What do you mean by Dragon hormones?" I glanced at Rogue before looking a Lector. "Ya know when you and Rogue have to look for a girl to mate with" Lector poked me in the forhead. "Fro thinks so too" Fro commented

_Did you really not know what was going on with your own body?_

_*Ivanka laughed*_

_Hey shut up i got you didn't I, so it doesn't matter_

_Still its pretty funny_

Anyway, I walked up to the door to the guild "Have you found a mate Rogue?" I asked. "No of course not but like you i want one" Rogue glanced at the floating clouds before looking at me. Rogue and I were just outside the doors of the guild when Rogue opened the doors and everyone had begun to stare. "Im going to talk to the master by myself" I walked passed a few angry looking Fairy Tail members before reaching Master Makarov. I bent down and casually talked to him until Makarov had signaled Mirajane to bring out the Fairy Tail stamp. Once I had received the white mark on my left shoulder I had suddenly noticed a short brunette sitting at a small table by herself.

Mirajane had moved towards the other newbies giving them the same mark but in different colors. "Everyone cheers for now we have six dragon slayers and four exceeds" Master Makarov dumped a large glass of beer down his throat. I glanced around a noticed that most of the guild seemed happy that we joined, except there was one girl i noticed out of the corner of my eye who hadn't moved. I began to walk towards the mysterious girl that hadn't celebrated their arrival. I wasnt sure what I was feeling, but her scent enticed me. Rogue and the other had begun talking to Natsu and Gajeel, so I didnt worry about leaving them behind. When I reached the girl she didn't look up. I wasn't sure she was ignoring me or just hadn't noticed I was there so.

"Hi my name is Sting whats yours?" I asked, but with no reply, I slammed down his hand on the table causing the girl to look up knocking her hood off her head showing her emerald green eyes and soft wavy chestnut hair. My heart began to flutter as she stared at me, she was beautiful.

"Yes how may i help you?" She asked sarcastically raising an eye brow. "Yea there is something" I suddenly crashed into the girls lips and we had begun to kiss passionately. The whole room began to grow silence as i pushed further. I started to explore her mouth as she slowly explored mine. I moved my right hand towards her breasts and squeezed them slightly causing the girl to moan.

_Sting!_

_*Suddenly Sting was flying across the room and smacked right into the wall*_

_If your going to tell the story tell it the way it happened cause thats not it, but nice try._

_*Sting walked back over to the table like nothing happened*_

_Fine..._

"Yes how may i help you?" She asked sarcastically raising an eye brow. "Well actually was wondering if you were single? Cause you look pretty bang worthy" I asked. The girl suddenly stood up and grabbed my shirt roughly. She didn't look to pleased with that remark. "I don't really care who you are but if you don't want to leave this table broken in half you better apologize for that last one" the girls hair had suddenly turned a dark shade of red and so did her eyes. The room had suddenly quieted down and was all looking at us. She looked even cuter with red hair and eyes.

_Thank you for telling it right Sting_

_No problem anything for my Beautiful_

The girl was smirking evilly as me glanced at at her now partially exposed breasts. "You are pretty hot but your attitude needs work, I mean you're talking to the Great Sting Eucliffe" I smirked at the room gasped. The girl didn't respond except with a deep intake of air.

"Why are you picking a fight with Ivanka Sting she S-class and has even beat Erza and Laxus" Natsu yelled from across the room. I smirked "So you're the dreaded Ivanka S-class mage with the ability to destroy entire dark guilds by herself, and Natsu says you has even defeated the great Titania. Maybe it could be fun to fight you but with stakes of course" I pulled Ivanka's hand off from my shirt and took a step back. "I could just snap you in half right here" Ivanka didn't flinch. "We you could, but you might destroy the whole guild" I could tell she didn't want to upset the Master. "So if I fight you, just you and me what do you want? if you win i let you have anything from me" Ivanka's hair was now only a light shade of pink but as she spoke she still seemed just as angry. "But, If i win you have to become my mate for the rest of my life" I smirked knowing this would shocked the crowded room.

"You just got here and your already making such a strong bet? Do you really know who i am?" the girl sat down and paused for a moment before taking another swig of her beer. "What does that mean Titania and Laxus were going easy on you?" I crossed my arms. She smirked knowing i had hit the mark "Fine but when I win you have to will become my slave for eternity and i want a public apology for what you said earlier. And i don't want that cat to come either I hate cata" Ivanka licked her lips to entice me, but before I could respond Rogue, Fro and Lector stood behind me. "Sting why would you make such a bet if you lose you'll never get to see Lector" Lector glanced up from the table staring at my bright blue eyes. "Its ok i wont lose" I smiled holding out my hand for Ivanka to shake. "We have a deal then" Ivanka shook my hand and began to walk towards the doors of the guild.

_Actually I do like cats i just wanted to push your buttons_

_Hey who's telling the story here?_

_Sorry Stingy_

Anyways... The whole guild had gathered outside to witness this fight. Ivanka and I stood on opposite ends staring one another down. She still looked mad as ever but she refused to say anything aloud. "Aren't you going to take off you cloak ill wait if you want to?" I broke the silence between us which had surprised Ivanka. "No i fight with it on it has power in of itself" Ivanka said bluntly. "Ok" I sighed looking up at the sky, 'Why is she so beautiful I kinda feel bad about fighting her. I shrugged before launching the first punch shocking the crowd. Unfortunately for me it didn't work, Ivanka caught my light coated fist with her bare hand without the use of any magic.

_I still think that was pretty funny cause you seemed so confident when you started._

_Shut up you're a s-class mage_

_Ok but it was funny_

_Why you..._

_*Sting pounces on Ivanka jokingly*_

_Sting stop or ill hit you again_

_Fine..._

Anyway... Ivanka then threw me back to where I had started just moments ago. "So you are not just beauty" I felt serious now. "If your going to get serious then i guess i will too" Suddenly Ivanka's hair and eyes turned green as she slammed down her hands on the ground creating a barrier around me. "Earth prison" she yelled as I began to dissapear through the wall. The crowd began to cheer loudly for Ivanka, a little prematurely if you ask me.

_Hey they all knew I'm strong_

_Yea but in the end you were going easy on me_

_Cause i didn't want to smash your face_

The wall wasn't that strong but I could tell it was just to blind me temporarily. I bursted out of the wall surrounding me, I looked around but didn't see Ivanka. Suddenly she attacked with a sharp kick on the shoulder from above. I dodged her second kick and countered with a kick punch kick combo onto Ivanka who was sadly unprepared for it. Ivanka's hair turned red now as she began throwing small burst of fire at the me. "Fire fists" she yelled as I dodged them. She was hardly breaking a sweat while i felt exhausted.

"Hey that my power" Natsu chimed in semi-frustrated. "Get over it it looks like she can use many different elements of nature" Gray argued back at Natsu taking their eyes off of the fight as Ivanka was now covering the ground in ice to immobilize me. I was shocked that she had such stamina, like seriously most mages could master one element but she knew hundreds.

When I launched another attack it it was too fast to see. I thought i had caught her but when it she turned to react, her cloak completely absorbed my attack. I was stunned a piece of clothing could do such a thing. Her hair turned white and she shot the exact same attack back at me. It surprised me her cloak could absorb and reflect attacks but it doesn't really do any good when you're against a dragon slayer.

The crowd had begun to cheer more and more for Ivanka, since she had been at the guild longer than myself I presume. I jumped back about 10 feet to gain some distance away from Ivanka.

"Nice try but that wont work" I had begun to activate my Dragon force. Ivanka's hair suddenly turned purple and began to drip around her until a large pool surrounded her. It was a bubbling goo and looked extremely hot "Oh so you are really getting serious now you see how strong i am" I suddenly blew three shots of white light from my mouth at Ivanka but her cloak deflected two of them towards the sky, while she caught the other one. As it disintegrated in her hand the purple goo now turned a more liquid form as it shot from the ground towards me. She didn't look like she was going to get any closer so i assumed that she was getting tired.

The fight continued like for about another ten minutes with both of us fighting exhaustion as well as each other.

But Ivanka's facial expressions changed, she was beginning to change her formations like she wasn't going full out, but she wasn't giving up. I shot at her a blast of light and as i planned she dodged, and where she landed i had tripped her with a swift kick. The crowd to gasped when she struggled to get up for a moment. Ivanka was on the ropes. As I was about the launch my final punch, Ivanka stood up her eyes turned from orange to jet black and her hair turned black as she blasted a huge black substance at me but it was too late I was going to fast for Ivanka to dodge. I was coming straight for her. I had gotten her, but something inside me forced my whole body to stop just before I could hit her.

"Why did you stop?" Ivanka noticed that I stopped my fist right in front of her nose. "Cause i don't want to mess up your beautiful face" I relaxed as Ivanka's hair turned back to normal dirty blond color. I was kinda curious what element was her last attack, It looks almost like death. I put my hand down from her face and brushed away her hair that covered her neck and smiled. "I guess you're my mate now" I leaned towards Ivanka and began to kiss her neck gently. The crowd gasped as they were too far away to understand. Ivanka shivered as my tongue slide along her skin. Slowly I moved my hand up Ivanka's waist and then I ran my fingers under her open blouse. I guess Ivanka was too tired to move but i could feel her heart rate climbing quickly. As I continued exploring throughout her entire neck area "What are you doing?" Ivanka had suddenly become flustered as I pulled away from her.

_I wasn't flustered and you didnt kiss me you bite my neck and drew blood!_

_Same thing_

_No its not_

_Fine_

_I leaned towards your neck and suddenly bite down hard on your neck drawing a small amount of blood dripping along your spine._

_A large amount of blood_

_Same thing_

"Ouch that kinda hurt" Ivanka sarcastically placed her hand on her neck covering the wound. "Yea i know i marked you so now you're mine" I smirked gently grabbing her chin pulling Ivanka into a soft kiss. Ivanka had no choice but to obey, she followed my tongue as it ran along her lower lip begging for permission to go further. Suddenly Rogue, Natsu, Erza and a few others ran up to us. I whispered as I broke away "Cant wait to spend tonight together Beautiful" leaving Ivanka confused and unsatisfied.

_Hey saying that i was unsatisfied you don't know what i was thinking_

_But it adds drama to the story_

_*a low grumble came from Ivanka's throat*_

_You can tell the story differently when its your turn_

_*more grumbles from Ivanka"_

Anyways... Ivanka then walked over to her cloak and picked it up where i had knocked it off of her. As she picked it up pulling it around her body covering the mark I left on her "Are you ok Ivanka?" Erza asked Ivanka placing her hand on her shoulder. "Im fine. I wasn't really trying" Ivanka glared at me still kinda annoyed that I made her cloak come off.

Ivanka could see me walking back towards Rogue Lector and Fro "Why did you bite her you know that means she will actually be your mate Sting" Rogue argued with me. "Did you see she she's hot, strong and all mine" I smirked at Rogue as he pointed his thumb at Ivanka who was now walking back with Erza and Lucy. "I don't know she looked like she was going easy on you the whole fight" Rogue glanced at Ivanka who was completely unharmed. I could tell too but i didn't want to say anything "Well I didnt bite her completely i just gave her a nip on the neck" I winked at Rogue before walking away. "What so does that mean you're serious" Rogue sounded smug as he questioned me. I already began walking towards my Beautiful "Sorry can't here you" I jokingly waved my hand to him

Ivanka was just about to head back to guild's bar to clean the blood off when suddenly I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder. "What the HELL Are you doing? Put me down!" Ivanka's hair turned red. The whole guild was staring at Ivanka and I. "Relax Beautiful we're going back to your place" I began to walk away from the guild even though she still was trying to break free of my grip. The guild was looking confused as the two 'love birds' were now completely out of sight. I didnt let go of Ivanka as we made our way down the streets of Magnolia. I could tell that she was nervous being alone with me.

_Did not_

_Don't lie you were totally afraid of me_

_Was not_

_Was too_

_Whatever im telling the story so its how i see it and you were totally scared of me. Anyways I'm going to take a shower want to come with?_

_*Grins evilly*_

_No_

_You sure?_

_Yes_

_Well then I'm going to drag you with me_

_*Suddenly Ivanka's being dragged by Sting to the shower*_

_Ugg what about the story you didn't finish it yet?_

_Ill finish it after our shower_

_Okey but don't forget where you left off_

_I won't..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_That was a nice shower wasn't it? I banged you so hard i thought the mirror was going to break from your screaming_

_Shut up Sting you didn't 'bang' me you tried to kiss me and i hit you_

_Pshh. Wait what were we doing before we took a shower?_

_You were telling the story of how we first met._

_Really? That was a pretty fun night_

_Not really you raped me that night_

_Come on don't tell me it wasn't fun_

_You RAPED me how is that fun_

_Anyway where did i leave off?_

_Oh when you picked me up and carried me back to my apartment_

Oh yeah Anyways... "So where do you live?" I asked the now annoyed Ivanka. "Why do you want to know?" Ivanka said sarcastically as she pointed to the right signaling me to turn. "Can you at least put me down?" Ivanka pouted her lower lip. "Not a chance beautiful" I smirk as Ivanka blushed slightly. "Left here" Ivanka pointed with her hand.

As we reached Ivanka's apartment I had suddenly changed, I stopped talking and picked up my pace which I could tell worried her. I was getting a little excited. Ivanka opened the door with a key she had left under the mat. (cause she left her stuff at the guild) I walking in and closed the door behind Ivanka. I breathed in the smell of the room, sweet cherries just like Ivanka.

_That sounds creepy_

_So its true Beautiful_

_Hmmph_

Anyways... Ivanka noticed that I was a lit taller than her, even though she was tall for a girl. "So why did you want to come ba..." Before she could finish I crashed my lips into her. Her soft lips made mine feel like rubber. Ivanka tried to pull away but I had grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall. I was begging for entry Ivanka tried to stop me, but I was too strong. Once my tongue was inside Ivanka I explored the back of her throat. Ivanka tried to push me away but it wasnt working. She hadn't fully recovered from their fight. I was surprisingly super relax as i did this. I moved from Ivanka lips to her neck began to lick her causing her to shiver.

_I didn't shiver_

_Yea you did i totally remember you shivering_

_I DIDN'T shiver!_

Anyways... Suddenly Ivanka felt a slight pain in her neck as I had pulled away and my teeth had turned from white to red. "What the hell Sting" Ivanka placed her hand on her neck and saw I had drawn blood along her neck. I licked her blood off of my teeth "Why did you do that?!" Ivanka tried to walk to her kitchen but she remembered that I still held her hand. This was the second time I had bite her now, fate was bow sealed. I didn't answer, but I now lifted up Ivanka and carried her into the next room slamming her onto her bed. "Sting!" She yelled as I pinned her down making it impossible to escape with my body directly on top of hers.

Her bedroom was pretty standard. She had a full sized bed with light blue sheets, a small dresser just under the window and a black nightstand with a lamp on top of it. There was a picture of her and some other person on the nightstand, but they didn't look like they were dating, so i didn't really care.

_Can i take over here_

_If you want to Beautiful_

_Thanks Stingy *kisses his cheek*_

Until now I had no idea what was up with Sting but I remembered awhile back before Natsu and Lucy were dating, Natsu acted the same way and bite Lucy on the neck too. Maybe its a guy thing.

Anyways..."You're so beautiful" He finally spoke as he moved his hands up and down my semi-exposed stomach. He began to send butterfly kisses after unbuttoned my shirt revealing a light pink bra with white lace. "I told you, if you lost you would become my mate" Sting glanced up smirking as he lick the excess blood off of my neck. "You were serious? I thought that was just a joke" My hair turned yellow in panic. "Don't worry beautiful its only four days" Sting spoke with certainty about this assessment. "Four days of what exactly?" I still couldn't believe what he was saying. "Four days of you and me. Its mating season for me and the other dragon slayers and I just couldn't resist your sweet scent so i wanted to grab you as fast as I can" He paused to breath in my cherry like perfume that coated my entire body. My body felt so weak from the fight we had earlier that i was no match for him. "Hope you don't mind but i like to be rough" Sting moved back to my lips biting them slightly so I would let him in once more. He sound more like himself for a moment, but the quickly faded away.

I needed to break free but he had a tight grip on my arms, so tight they began to bruise. I tried to moved my legs but he was on top of them with his own body. I tried to relax but with a guy you barley know on top of you kissing you its hard to relax.

Suddenly Sting bit down on the center of my bra and ripped it off of my body tossing onto the floor. "Sting!" I could do anything else but scream. Sting began to lick the top of my breast forcing me to moan in discomfort. I felt embarrassed, I had never let any man this close to me or even into my own home and this guy only after knowing me a week had claimed me as his 'mate'.

Sting moved my arms above my head and held them down with his left hand freeing his right, which made its way down towards my skirt. "Sting please don't" I sighed but it was too late, he ripped off my cherry red skirt revealing a white lace thong that had matched my now ruined bra.

_You still own me new clothes after you trashed my favorite outfit._

_Well lets go on a mission somewhere far and ill buy you something extravagant._

_Ok you promise_

_Yes of course_

_*Kisses his ear*_

Anyways... Sting kissed me again but softer than before. I was having a hard time breathing when I noticed Sting unzipping his pants. I started to panic, I wasn't ready for this kind of stuff yet I was only 17 at the time. Once his pants was off of his body Sting moved his hand onto my lower area and inserted two of his fingers into my all ready wet body. We both began to moan in unison. I looked so my side trying to block out the pain. Unfortunately Sting noticed as well so he brought his head up and kissed my lips again.

I was so exhausted from fighting I finally gave up and let it all happen. My hair returned to my normal light brown color and my eyes turned green once more. Sting noticed this and grinned "So you're ready for then" that moment he pulled out his soaking wet fingers and shoved in his erection making me scream in pain. He licked his fingers that were in me and he thrusted himself quickly inside my warm wet body. A tear fell from my eye to my cheek to the bed. The pain was becoming worse for me, I never felt this way before it was like my inside were being lit on fire.

Sting finally let go of my hands and moved them onto my hips as he began to sweat. We both moaned as Sting pressed deeper into my virgin body. His body was just above mine. My back began to arch as I was about to cross the finish line, my arms were supporting myself from falling over. I could see that Sting was almost finished as well, he thrusted slower but deeper each and every time. Suddenly Sting pushed himself inside me and a warm substance had come out of him and into myself. A second tear fell from my face as I knew what had happened. He had cumed inside of me, I looked up at Sting sweaty face and he fell on top of me completely pass out and still inside me.

_What happened after this? I don't remember_

_You were asleep of course you wouldn't know_

_Oh well then tell me what happened_

_Thats the plan_

"Shit" I muttered to myself as I could barely breath with Sting pressing down on my body. With the extra weight and myself already being too tired to move I decided to lay down and tried to sleep since it was like super late at that point.

_That all i thought something would of happened after that_

_Im not done i woke up before you, but i want to get a snack I'm starving_

_Want to go out for dinner?_

_Yea that sound nice_

_Lets go then_

_*Picks up Ivanka and places her on his shoulder*_

_You know i need to lock the door right_

_No one is going to come in don't worry_

_Ok fine ill finish the story when we get back._

(End scene. Haha finally something happened but is it over? Theres still another 4 days and who know what could happen in the end)

;3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_Thank you for dinner Stingy it was perfect_

_I aim to please_

_Lets continue our story_

_Ok *Kisses my cheek* and I'll listen_

Anyway... I finally woke up and he was still on top of me, still inside me with his dna oozing out of my body. I finally mustered up enough strength and flipped him off of myself and slowly pulled away from him hoping he wouldn't wake. I needed to take a shower, I still had dirt on my body for our fight at the guild. Thank god Sting was deep sleeper or i would of been screwed.

I walking into my bathroom and pulled out a lavender colored towel from a cabinet and turned on the water to the shower. When I stepped in, the water was perfect, I grabbed my favorite shampoo, it smelled like fresh picked cherries. I glanced at my wrists, they were a dark shade of purple where Sting had held me. Parts of my legs were the same color, soar where he had placed his leg on top of mine to hold me down. I began to lather my hair in shampoo. It felt so relaxing as the hot water fell onto my skin. Suddenly I could hear the door open to the bathroom and i knew it was him. I knew i was screwed.

_Wait this is where i come in. Can i take over i love this part?_

_You like this part?_

_Yea_

_Ok fine_

Suddenly i woke and noticed that Ivanka wasn't with me anymore. I glanced around the room but didn't see her. I needed to find her. I could make out her scent from behind on of the door leading out of the bedroom. As I entered I glanced around and saw that someone was in the shower. I could smell her sweet cherry scent inside the room so i walked in. I couldn't remember exactly what happened the night before but i noticed that on the bed there was some white stuff and i was completely naked. I think we had sex, i couldn't even remember anything except when I walked into her apartment.

I could feel steam surrounding me, as i walked in and i saw someone in the shower. She was lathering her body, soap ran down her legs. I couldn't tell if she had noticed me yet. I opened the door to the shower and she turned around shocked. "You're awake?" She covered her body from me. Looking afraid she took a step further into the shower as i stepped in. I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a small peck before speaking.

"Why did you go so easy on my yesterday?" I spoke seriously as her eyes widened. It wasn't exactly the word i was planning on saying but seeing her eyes made me rethink my question. "What do you mean?" She didn't want to admit it. "I could tell you weren't fighting seriously against me" I paused to take a breath. The water was running over our heads "Did you underestimate me or did you want to lose?" I asked, wanting to know the truth.

She didn't respond but looked at the shower drain. I grabbed her chin and kissed her again. "You're my mate now and forever so i just want to know" I broke the kiss and gave her a small hug.

_Thats not what happened Sting_

_Yes it did_

_No you attacked me_

_Not un_

_Ill tell you exactly what happened_

_You'll just be telling the same story_

_Just liste_n

I could here him walking into the bathroom, he was sniffing for me. I was hoping he would stop after he noticed i was in the shower, but he didn't. Suddenly he threw opened the door to the shower and grabbed my waist tightly. He didn't speak but i knew what he was thinking. My heart began to race when he pushed me to the wall of the shower and kissed my neck wound again.

I think he bit me to mark that i was his. It hurt so bad that a tear fell from my face but he didn't notice because the shower was spewing water in both of us.

He was like an animal. Only searching for what he wanted not caring about how he got it. He started to grope by breast as soap from my hair ran down them. I tenses my whole body up as he touched me. "Don't ever leave my sight again" he muttered as he kissed me again. My eyes widened as he said this. I wondered if he actually cared for me, or i was just another girl to play around with. I still didn't understand why he was acting like this I remember him mentioning that it was mating season. I had no idea what that meant. I body was still weak and was unable to fight him off.

I started scream into his chest as his fingers entered my body. He seemed angry as i almost fell down from the pain. He picked me up and placed me carefully above his dick. I wanted to run out of the shower and hide but looking at his eyes made me want to stay. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life He shoved himself into me once again. "Sting" I winced as I began to bounce against his soaking wet body. My arms fell over his shoulders, while my cheek pressed against his neck. He moved my legs so they wrapped around his body so he could go further into my body. I still had remnants of last nights event inside myself but he didn't care.

Sting had begun to move faster inside me as i began tighten. When i looked up at Sting i noticed that he was smiling. I couldn't tell if he was happy about have sex or happy that he was forcing me to.

I began to pant as my body's aches and pain were coming back from the previous night. I yelled his name into his skin when his hands slid down my waist and onto my butt. We were both breathing heavily at this point. I hoped that it would be over soon. I felt like i was going to break.

My inside began to tighten and he squirted his semen deep into my body not waiting for myself to reach the same point. He stopped smiling and was staring right at me with his cold gaze. Once he pulled out, i turned off the water. Hoping he would let me down i glanced at his face before he kissed mine again throwing his tongue around my mouth. He walked out of the shower still carrying me. When he dropped me on the still soiled bed i moaned from the pain my body was giving.

My heart dropped slightly as he walked into the kitchen, but when i tried to get up off of the bed i could hear him growl from the other room, so I didn't move. I knew he could really hurt me if he wanted to, so i didn't want to upset him. Even though i am an s-class mage if i tried to fight back i was in no condition to beat him. I reached for my dresser drawers still sitting on the bed and pulled out a light blue bra and matching lace underwear so i could at least cover part of myself up.

When he walked back he he was carrying two banana that he found on my kitchen counter. He looked different that before, he had the same look on his face when he was carrying me here. I was hoping he would stay like that. When he walked over and started talking to me I wasn't sure if was going to be mad that i put on clothes so I felt nervous. "Eat this" he said casually. When i took one of the bananas I peeled it banana and took a few bites before i noticed that he was staring at me. "Are you ok?" I asked unsure if he would respond. It seemed like he didn't like to talk a lot. He paused for a moment like he had no idea what was going on "Did you go easy on me?" He stared into my eyes searching an answer.

_Oh now i remember this is where i asked you_

_Yes it was glad you remembered._

_Thanks_

Anyways... "Or did you underestimate me?" He asked again sounding pressed for answers. "I don't know what you're talking about" I didn't want to tell him the truth, that i thought he was cute and i liked him. He sighed knowing i was lying. He set the banana he had in his hand down on my dresser. Suddenly he hugged me, i could feel his strong wet abs against myself. I dropped the half eaten banana "Maybe it was both" he smiled and let me go. It was the cutest smile i ever saw it was full of innocent and love and it put me at ease. He still hadn't put on any clothes as I stared at him. He stood up and looked at the bed "You should wash those" he joked. He seemed genuinely a great guy and a great fighter, but this was all to knew for me to comprehend. "Thanks i would of never thought they should be washed" I snickered as i pulled the light blue blanket off and walk to a small closet by the other side of the room which contained my washer and dryer.

I noticed that he didn't stop watching me as he slipped on his pants as well as his underwear. Once i got the wash going I walked back to the bed where we was waiting for me. I was about to sit down, when he pulled me onto his lap, my heart began to race. I rested my hands on his bare chest slightly embarrassed. I could feel his private part rubbing against my underwear. "Don't think you're not beautiful" he said to me which made me blush. This was the first time he sounded really serious. My hair turned purple in embarrassment when he didn't stop staring at me. his hair was still wet from the shower so when he kissed my collar my face got a mouth full of wet Sting hair. He kissed my cheek softly before he laid down on the bed and fell asleep. He looked really cute when he slept.

I got off of him and decided to go back to the guild to get my stuff i left there yesterday. I wrote a note on my night stand so Sting wouldn't freak out. After putting on my regular clothes i grabbed my cloak and pulled over my hood, since i didn't really want anyone to see that my hair was still purple or the large bruises Sting had given me. I looked around my apartment and noticed that it looked like Sting had a hard time finding the kitchen. It made me giggle inside I check one last time on Sting to make sure he was still asleep before closing to my apartment and locking it behind me hiding the spare key back under the mat. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I placed my hand on my neck as i walked down the streets of magnolia and noticed that the wound had become very swollen.

After about 10 minutes i reached the guild and luckily Rogue, Fro and Lextor weren't there. I didn't want them to ask any questions about Sting or myself. I walked to where i normally sit but my stuff had disappeared so i looked behind the bar and there it was. I was about to head for the exit but one of the mission request caught my eye. Actually most of the guild wasn't there so there was a peaceful silence as I stared at the board, but suddenly a  
tall figure approached me...

_Wait why are you stopping?_

_Cause I'm tired Stingy its almost one in the morning and i want to sleep_

_Ok then lets continue in the morning *grabs her and pulls her close into the bed*_

_Kay *smiles warmly*_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Get up Sting i want to finish our story_

_Too early_

_Its 2 in the afternoon_

_Like i said early_

_Ill start the story without you_

_NEVER!_

_*finally gets up*_

Anyways... After i had grabbed my stuff that i had left at the guild, a tall figure appeared behind me. I tried to hide all the different mark Sting had left on me. When i turned around it was Sting and he was angry once more. "I told you not to leave" Sting grabbed my already bruised wrists. A tear fell from my eyes as i began to bleed once again from Sting's monstrous strength I looked at the guild doors and noticed Rogue was walking in alone, then suddenly running over towards us. I'm screwed.

"Sting! What are you doing?" Rogue grabbed Sting and shoved him hard, forcing him to let go of me. The few guild members that were there had begun to stare at us as Erza, Mira and a few others walk over. "Rogue you should know" Sting glanced at me. "Woah what's going on? Are you ok Ivanka?" Erza asked when she looked at my purply blue wrists. We somehow grabbed Natsu and Happy's attention from the scene. Natsu suddenly came over and looked at my wrist and began to yell "Did you do this to her?" He asked Sting as fire started to coat his body.

"So what if I did she's mine" Sting made a face at Natsu. "That's just not right even if she is your mate that doesn't mean you can hurt her" Natsu began to attack Sting throwing them far away from me. Erza was now examining my body. "What happened to your neck?" She asked.

"Did he bite you?" Mira suddenly asked out of no where. "Well yes but... Uh" i didn't know how to respond as Mira brushed her own hair away and revealed a bite mark on the same place as me but her looked kinda like lightning. "Laxus did the same to me". I was shocked that this apparently happened to all dragon slayer mates.

I showed her my own neck wound which had created its own white scale like flesh. "Do you know what going on cause i don't" Erza was confused. "I can fill that one" suddenly Levy walked over showing her iron bite mark "During this time of year dragon slayers are forced to find a mate and to claim a girl as their own they have to bite them to insert their scent so other dragon slayers will back off" Levy glanced at Gajeel who had join the fight with Natsu, Sting and Rogue.

"Why? I don't understand why he picked me after a week of knowing me" I sat down trying to relax. "Well Laxus bit me when i was sleeping so i had no idea he liked me at the time" Mira smiled at the me, apparently the only one not weirded out by this. "Im going to stop those 3 before Laxus tries to join in" Erza step away as she equipped into a battle armor.

I did like Sting, I was attracted to him in a romantic way, but who wouldn't. I never would of thought something like this would happen to me, or even happen at all to any girl.

"You should of seen Natsu last year with Lucy, he almost destroyed the whole guild to get a hold of Lucy" Levy laughed slightly as she reminisced. "Oh yea Lucy has a bite mark that looks like she was burnt" Mira laughed. I stared at Mira and Levy "Wait Wait so Sting did all of this so I could be his mate?" I looked at the two. I still thought that was a joke. "Yea basically. Dragon slayers can have really bad hormone phases during mating season for around 3 to 4 days, so it makes sense why Sting is being so protective of you" Levy nodded. I noticed Erza had given each dragon slayer a large bump on the head and a couple of scratches. "They can only have one mate so you must have caught Sting's eye when he joined" Levy added. "When you left Rogue was trying to bite Cana and i think he succeeded" Mira glanced at the card magician who was passed out of the floor.

"By the way Bixslow's been looking for you" Mira warned me. I looked at Sting who was now walking back over to us. "Wait he's back if he finds out about this.." I felt like throwing up. "Go back to your apartment with Sting and when he isn't so aggressive it mean it's over" Mira waved to me as Sting picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. "Sting!" I yelled trying to cover her now exposed underwear. "And we will take care of everything here for you" Levy shouted hope i would hear it before i was dragged away.

_You didn't talk about the fight_

_Cause i didn't see it Stingy_

_Fine but it was a good fight_

"Time to leave Beautiful" Sting headed for the guild exit as Mira and Levy giggled to one another. I was pouting slightly, i felt like everyone watched me cause i was on Sting's shoulder. It took about ten minutes to get back to my apartment.

When they got back Sting opened the unlocked door and dropped me on the still unmade bed once more after I closed the door behind them. The saw that he had pawed through my stuff, probably to figure out where i went.

"Don't ever leave my side Beautiful, you're mine don't forget" Sting pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. I didn't reply until Sting began to rip off my cloak and shirt. "Hey what are you!" I tried to yelled but Sting kissed me. When our lips came into contact it wasn't just a kiss it was a confirmation that Sting had romantic feelings for me not just sexual, and it felt perfect. "Once this is all over we can really get to know each other" Sting pulled away leaving a thin rope a drool connecting us. It was kinda disgusting but i ignored it. "Id like that Sting" I knew that he loved me but I wanted to feel the same for him.

Sting hugged me warmly but was secretly taking off my bra. When they pulled apart I screamed "Hey!" As he threw the bra onto the floor with its twin still destroyed from the previous night. I tried to cover myself up, but Sting wanted to see it all. "Don't hide, you're so beautiful i want to see you" Sting began to kiss different parts of my collar. "Its embarrassing" I couldn't help but blush as he looked up and smiled. "Its ok its just you and me" Sting leaned forward as he placed his hands on my face and kissed me again, but this time it was I asking for permission into Sting. It was starting to feel natural to kiss him. As he kindly obligated, I pressed forward. It was the first kiss I actually wanted from him.

_Hey that's mean_

_So its true_

_Still_

_You raped me Sting remember that?_

_I do and it was fun_

_Not for me_

_Well i enjoyed it_

Anyways... "I love the way you smell" Sting commented and he breathed in my cherry like scent. I giggled when he began to pull down my red skirt. "Sting" I paused so Sting was at my full attention "I'm glad you choose me to be your mate" I smiled as he kissed my forhead. "You wont be saying that after tonight" Sting laughed as he placed his hands on top of me holding me down. "What do you mean?" My hair turned yellow, when I stared at Sting's sharp blue eyes that melted my soul.

"I mean its going to be a long night" Sting suddenly moved his head away from my neck and down towards my private area. "Once we start I cant stop" Sting warned me. Once he got the ok he ripped off my thong and began to lick me rather roughly. I tried to moved my hands to push him away but he wrapped his fingers around mine so I couldn't free myself. I wasn't sure if I was feeling blinding pain or pleasure. He pulled his tongue away as he looked up "You ready for the real thing?" Sting began to unzip his pants not waiting for a response.

Sting moved me so I was on my side before he inserted himself into myself. It felt worst than the last two times. I began to moaned his name as he slid himself into me. "Sting it burns" I skirmed from the pain. "I forgot to mention that dragon slayers mating become more painful every time" Sting half heartily joked. "What!" I yelled but it was too late to take it back. Sting lifted my leg up above his shoulder so he could enter me deeper. Sweat began to drip from Sting's as well as mine as we quickened our pace.

"Sting I cant take this anymore!" I continued to moan his name as he pressed further into my womanhood. "Were just getting started Beautiful" Sting adjusted me so I was facing upright again

This continued for another 10 minutes or so.

"Sting I'm going to..." Before i could finish Sting had planted his seeds into my small body. My body arched like a rainbow. "That hurt Sting" I complained as he pulled out dripping his own white sticky goo. (Yes its goo i know such a pretty word). "You'll get used to it Beautiful" he smiled as he kissed me once again.

Sting laid down and wrapped his arms around me "If i wake up and you're gone i will hunt you down" he laughed even though he was totally serious. "I know. I don't want to leave your arms" My hands were held between Sting's as I dozed off into blissful sleep.

_Hey lets go to the guild Sting We can have a drink_

_You mean i can have a drink_

_Same thing_

_Ok but I'm going to carry you the whole way i don't want anyone touching you_

_Just don't..._

_Up you go_

_Sting my skirt!_

_Oh well_

_Hmmph_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

_We're here!_

_Can you let me down now Sting?_

_Ok Beautiful anything for you_

_Why are you guys here?_

_Want to listen to our story Cana? Natsu? Lucy?_

_Oh i want to here it ,not,_

_Ok Lucy sit with us and well continue_

_Can i tell it Beautiful?_

_Sure Stingy_

_So what kind of story is this?_

_Were telling how it all started and how i ended up like this_

_Thats funny Ivanka_

Anyways... When i woke she was still beside me. I glanced around and noticed it was morning. Our bodies were spooned together. The covers had fallen completely off the bed and i could see her entire body. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and turned her so she was facing me. When she looked up at me panic sweaped her face as she tried to cover herself.

"Good morning Beautiful" I smiled as Ivanka looked up. Ivanka held her hand over her breasts in panic "Aww don't hide yourself you're so cute like that". I grabbed Ivanka's arm and pulled her in for a soft kiss on the lips. "Sting" she tried to break free. Ivanka pulled away and stared at my bright blue eyes "Can we go out for breakfast?" She asked hoping i would say yes. "Yea sure lets go" I jumped out of bed fully naked and headed for the door.

"Sting! You need to put on pants!" Ivanka waved her hand around to get me to stop. "Only for you Beautiful" I laughed as I walked back and put on my pants. When I finished I stared at Ivanka "Well you get dressed to unless you want to go naked?" I smiled as Ivanka grabbed the blanket to cover her large breasts. "I can't while you're watching me!" Ivanka shook her head as I walked over. "Well then i will dress you myself" I picked up Ivanka and tossed her on the other side of the bed pinning her down with my hands.

"So what do you want to wear today" I asked nonchalantly as I stared at her perfect body. Her face had turned bright red "Well if you want to grab me something grab me underwear and a matching bra first" Ivanka joked to me, but her hair had now turned bright purple.

After I dressed Ivanka we headed out for breakfast. As we walked down the many streets of Magnolia we passed by a small shop. We stopped and bought crepes. Ivanka waited for me while I bought two chocolate crepes with vanilla cream. We sat down by a bench and ate together. "These crepes are so good Sting" Ivanka smiled at me as took a large bite smearing a little bit of cream on her cheek. I thought it would be cute if i licked it off of her so I did. "Sting that's gross" Ivanka squealed at me as my tongue ran up her soft supple skin.

Ivanka wipes her cheek with her hand. "You know I usually dont spend much time with others since I lost my brother. its been hard" Ivanka rested her head on my shoulder. "Glad I could be here for you" I smiled and her held Ivanka's hand. "Actually i was wondering who the guy is in your dresser?" I still didn't think it was her boyfriend. "He's my younger brother Derrick" i could see the sadness in her eyes. "He died a couple of months ago" Ivanka rested her head on my chest. "Im so sorry" I felt so bad for bring this subject up. "Im fine right now but sometimes when I'm alone I think about him" She looked like she was trying to make me fell better by smiling but not really. "Want to go back?" Ivanka looked at me as she held my hand back. "Yea but first i got to use it" As I stood up I kissed Ivanka and I walked into the nearest store.

_Stingy ill take over cause you don't know what happens after this_

_Ok Beautiful_

Anyways... After Sting left for the restroom I sat back down and looked up at the sky. I crossed my legs so no one could see my underwear. A minute or two passed of this quiet peace until I noticed a group of guys staring at me, I knew this was going to be trouble. Suddenly two of the guys walked up to me "Hey, want to come and have a little fun with us?" One of them spoke staring at my exposed stomach. "No i'de rather not" I stood up from the bench and walked towards the shop looking for Sting. "Aww come on now don't be like that" The second guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. A few of the guys they had left behind looked like they were going to come over.

My hair and eyes suddenly turned red "Don't touch me" I spoke in a low tone. "Oh so you're a mage then this will be even more fun" the two guys walked closer to me. "Im warning you let me go or you'll be seeing hell" I was about to attack when he had come back. "Why are you fucking touching her she's mine" Sting growled as he activated his Dragon Force. They guys further away began to run away.

"Woah man he's Sting Eucliffe the dragon slayer" The guy holding my wrist suddenly let go and took a step back. "Don't get mad please it was just a joke. Please don't hurt us" the other guy looked like he was about to pee his pants. I lnew i couldn't do anything since i still hadn't fully recovered from the fight. The crowd began to look at us as Sting cracked his knuckles. "Sting don't do anything to rash" i said to him as i grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down. "Im sorry but these guys were trying to take you from me. I just can't let that go" Sting kissed me on the forehead and then began to attack the two perverts.

A few seconds later they were on the ground smoldering. "Lets go Beautiful" Sting held my hand as we walked away. Sting and i decided to talk the longer way back to my place that went through the park. My hair returned to its normal dark blond color as we walked through the park hand in hand. Everything looked so beautiful, the sky was clear and the grass whistled in the breeze. Sting finally seemed to calm down as we passed a herd of wattling ducks. "Aww Sting there so cute" I said pointed at the three ducks following their mother". Sting didn't look "Yes very cute" but he grabbed my hand tighter and kept walking. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but it seemed bad.

Sting and I were the only ones at the park. We passed by the giant rainbow trees that were property of Fairy Tail. Sting pulled me closer to himself by hugging my waist. I noticed he was shaking. We stopped by one of the biggest trees in the park. "Beautiful?" He asked me turning so we were facing each other. "What up?" I responded with a perky smile. He took a deep breath before he answered me. "Im not sure if i cant control myself any longer" he looked nervous. My face turned bright red and my hair turned purple in embarrassment. "W-What do you mean?" Sting began to kiss my neck right where he bit me that first time. "Your smell has been driving me crazy ever since we left the house" he pulled back before unhooking my cloak, throwing it onto the grass.

_Did Sting really say that?!_

_Unfortunately yes he did Lucy_

_Why is that unfortunate Beautiful?_

_Cause we were at the PARK Sting_

_Oh right..._

"Sting! We can't. Were in public" I tried to explain but it was too late, Sting pulled me to the other side of the nearest tree and began to kiss my lips. His hands slide under my shirt, climbing up my mounds, squeezing them tightly. The tree was rough and was scratching my skin. His hands moved all along my body as his tongue explored deep into my throat. "Sting please stop someone will see us" I pleaded as he pulled up my shirt and bra completely. Sting removed his tongue from mine and began sending butterfly kissed down my neck and onto my exposed breasts. I didn't think it could happen but not only did i smell like a cherry but i looked like one too. I began to moan as Sting bite down on my soft pink skin "Sting! It hurts" I tried to push him away but Sting grabbed my hands and placed them on his hips.

I kept looking around to see we were still alone, but it was hard with Sting captivating my eyes. "Beautiful" he muttered as he began to pull down my maroon skirt revealing a bright purple thong. Sting began kiss me once more on the lips begging for entry. Once he succeeded he took his hands off on my waist and began to unbuckle his pants. Suddenly Sting turned me around so i was pressed against the tree. "Sting! What are yo.." Before i could finish he had revealed his shooter, spread open my legs and pressed himself inside me. My heart began to beat like a drum.

I screamed from the pain as he entered me. He thrusted back and forth inside me making my skin scrap against the tree. My insides began to burn from Sting's body smacking into mine. Sweat was building along my forehead as Sting quickened his pace. "Sting this is too much" My legs slid further apart when Sting grabbed my hips. I glanced at my arms and noticed that there was blood dripping from the scratches the tree had left. "I going to come Sting" I warned as he pumped even faster inside me. "Just a few more" Sting pulled out farther this time but when he shoved himself after this time, he cummed. My insides filled to the brim with Sting's fluids. Surprisingly no one was anywhere near us. He began to slowly pull out as his own stickiness dripped out of my system. He pulled up his pants covering himself once more. Unfortunately Sting wasn't done yet, he turned me around and kissed me once more. "Sting people are going to see us" I tried to push him away but he grabbed my shoulders and lifted me on top of him. I was still basically nude at that point.

"Were going Beautiful" Sting began walk away as i quickly covered myself and picked up my cloak from the bench. "Where are we going?" I attempted to reattach my cloak to my body. "Back to your place" he smiled evilly "Unless you want to do it at the guild". I smacked his back of his head with my free hand "Sting that's disgusting" i knew he was joking but it was still an awful thought.

People began to stare at us, not because I was on top of Sting but he was constantly biting my leg drawing blood for no apparent reason. It looked pretty gross to me. My own blood had begun to drip on the ground when he bite higher up onto my thigh. "Sting why do you keep biting me" I asked right as we reached my apartment. "You'll find out once we get into your room Beautiful" he was smirking at me as he opened the door and walked in. I was glad i left the door open.

Once we got inside i shut the door with my free hand. Sting set me down on the bed blood still oozing down my right thigh. My hands pinned mine above my head by Sting. "So what are you doing?" I asked when he began to lick the blood off my leg. "Enjoying my beautiful mate and her gorgeous body that i can do whatever i want to" he bit me again but this time even higher on my thigh, just under my maroon skirt.

My eyes shut from the pain of his teeth sinking into my body. "Are you afraid?" He asked coldly as he stroked my legs bending them slightly, sending soft kissed where he had hurt me. I couldn't respond so he took another bite from my skin this time. "This is it i can feel it" he spoke as my red blood dripped from his teeth. "What do you mean it?" I asked staring into the ceiling. "Its our last time for a whole year Beautiful" his words shocked me. I was kinda glad but a little spot inside me felt sad. Sting held my arms down when he climbed on top of me sitting on my abdomen. His tongue ran across the part of my chest that my cloak didn't cover.

_Aww this part is the best Beautiful_

_Really? You want to tell it then?_

_Can I?_

_Go ahead_

_Thanks Beautiful_

Anyways... I leaned over Ivanka's chest and began to nip her collar bone. I could see that she was wincing from the pain. "Why do you keep biting me?" She asked me turning her head to the side. "I like to see you like this. It shows that you are my property" I smirked knowing this would annoy her. "Im not property Sting" Ivanka glared at me like she wasn't telling me something. I unclipped her cloak and tossed it to the side. "You are my property Beautiful" i repeated to her when she looked back at me. I kissed her softly on the lips before biting her lower lip. She started to look annoyed when blood dripped down her chin.

"Can you not bite me, I kinda like my blood inside my body" Ivanka tried to wipe the blood off with her shirt. "Sorry Beautiful I can't help myself" I bent down and tore off her shirt with my teeth. It felt so good to feel Ivanka's heartbeat through her soft skin. I licked the blood that had been dripping under Ivanka's shirt. She shivered as my tongue touched her sweet skin. "Sting this is uncomfortable" she shut her eyes. I took my hands off her wrists and put them behind her neck to lift her head up to a small kiss. Our tongues collided and I began to feel her heat. Her hair turned purple in embarrassment when i began to fondle her breasts. "Don't be scared Beautiful its just me and you" I moved my hands down her back and unfastened her bra.

_Wait you're going to tell me all of this_

_Yea why not_

_Isnt it kinda weird_

_Nope it isnt Lucy, you told me about you and Natsu_

_I guess_

_And its not just for you either_

_Thats true_

Anyways... "Im not" she looked like she was trying to cover her breasts. "Then why are you trying to cover yourself then?" I stared at her until she spoke again. "Its not fair you're still dress and I'm half naked" she complained. it was true but I didn't think she would want to see me. I pulled my hands off of her and in one quick move i ripped off my shirt that barley covered my body anyway. "Feel better now?" I asked before kissing her stomach again. She cringed as i bit the skin the surrounded her belly button. "Do you like seeing my own blood leave my body?" She placed one of her hands on my chest.

I couldn't stop looking at her, she was perfect and she was all mine. There was silence when i did not respond to her question. My head lower on Ivanka's body, stopping just above her underwear. I breathed in her scent and suddenly something came over me. I couldn't control my own body anymore. My brain had lost control. i wasn't thinking at all. Suddenly i spoke without the words in my head "You ready for me". Ivanka smile quickly turned to a more shocked expression as my teeth yanked off her thong and tore it to pieces. I took my hands off of her to pull of my pants. She began to blush as i stared at her exposed skin.

_Wait your really going to tell me this?_

_Do be so quick to judge the situation Lucy_

_Hmmph_

Anyways... Suddenly I could hear the front door be ripped from is sockets and someone yelling "Sting where the HELL are you?". I snapped back to myself pulled on my pants and ran down to confront the intruder. I couldn't tell who the intruder was by the voice. Ivanka scrambled to cover herself up and to catch up to me. When i reached the front of Ivanka's apartment Bixslow was standing right in front of me and he looked mad. I didn't understand why he was there. "Ive heard you been fucking my girl" he spouted nearly spitting on my face. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked starting to get frustrated. "Where's Ivanka?" He ignored my question. He took another step into the room. "What the hell do you want with her?" I felt like punching him now.

"Bixslow?!" Ivanka walking through the doorway of her bedroom. She looked so shocked, like she was going to cry. I moved so Bixslow couldn't get any closer to Ivanka. Ivanka was only wearing a bathrobe and the situation was already confusing enough. "Bixslow. Ivanka is mine and if you touch her ill break your entire body" i was being optimistic. It was more likely to kill him more than anything. "So you have been fucking with her Sting" Bixslow's "babies" had now taking flight were circling Ivanka. "Either get the fuck out or i attack you" I closed my hands into a fist. "Well thanks for keeping her safe but ill be taking her back now, its not like you could beat me anyway" Bixslow crossed his arms before taking another step into Ivanka's apartment. "I told you she's my mate and i will protect her no matter what" I couldn't take it anymore. I finally threw the first punch catching Bixslow off guard sending him back a few feet at the end of apartment entrance.

Bixslow threw his totem at me with the words "Attack babies!". "Wait Sting don't hurt him" Ivanka yelled reaching her hand out to grab my shoulder, but i was already on the offensive. I turned around and noticed a few tears were running down her cheek. Bixslow threw a punch at me while i was still looking at Ivanka, but i dodged it easily, pulling Ivanka with me as i hit the ground. I wiped her tears off her face "I will always protect you Beautiful" I smiled as i picked Ivanka and myself up. She tried to smile back. "It'll be quick, and by the way... Your breasts are showing" Her robe and come undone. I stared at them before pummeling Bixslow into the street outside. "You son of a bitch almost hit Ivanka" I was now angry.

I turned and saw that Ivanka's hair had turned pink in embarrassment. I laughed slightly before hitting Bixslow again. Suddenly Bixslow's babies rammed themselves into my leg making me fall. I activated my Dragon Force to finish what had begun.

A few minutes of exchanging punches I walked back into the apartment where Ivanka was waiting for me. "What happened to Bixslow?" She asked. When i reached her i kissed her cheek before answering "Long gone" I smirked when i picked up Ivanka on my shoulder and brought her backed to the bedroom.

I threw her back on the bed pinning her arms down so i could stare at her body. I bite her ear and drew a small amount of blood. "So you were with Bixslow?" I asked slightly curious. She hesitated "Yes before he left with Laxus, we dated but we never did it or anything". "I just happy i have you now". I kissed her soft supple lips pressing my body closer to hers. I opened her legs and shoved myself inside her.

Ivanka tightly closed her eyes, when my body collided with hers. "It hurts Sting!" She exclaimed grabbing the bed sheets with her hands. I didnt respond the way i wanted to, i wanted to say its ok i love you, but instead it came out as "Beautiful". She looked like she was trying to smile but the pain that gripped her was too much. My thrust matched the beat of my heart, quick, rough, and unstoppable. Sweat beaded down my head making the room heat up in a fire of passion. "Sting i don't know if i can take anymore" Ivanka was having a hard time breathing.

I kissed her cheek "Almost done" her back was arched. My hips ached from the constant motion. On my last thrust Ivanka screamed as my cum filled her body. Before i pulled out of her body i flipped us so Ivanka was resting on my chest. "Sting that sucked" she pulled herself off of me so she was siting on my chest. "I love you Beautiful" he smiled before closing his eyes.

_Basically after that was boring. 9 months later here we are. HEY wake up LUCY!_

_I'm wake I'm wake. Whats going on?_

_Anyways Sting and I need to get back to our apartment._

_Beautiful i don't want you walking_

_Sting its fine i can walk fine_

_Wait Ivanka! _

_I haven't moved anywhere yet Lucy_

_When are you due?_

_In a few days Lucy so i won't be at the guild until our little Justin is born_

_Thanks Sting, protect Ivanka with your life being in labor sucks ass_

_Will do_

(The end)

hope u enjoyed this story it was sitting on my phone for like 6 months until i felt like doing something with it. ironically i make this for a friend out of a bet in a game of blackjack. ;3


End file.
